Here and Now
by futurebwaystar411
Summary: Maura convinces Jane to come out to a bar with her so they can dance. Jane gets jealous of a guy dancing with Maura and you can guess where that leads! Rizzles. Rated M! Fluff and smut galore. Oneshot.


**- Hello all! I wrote a little one shot trying to get back in the habit of writing again. Thanks to Columbiarose for the prompt idea. **

**As normal, I do not own the characters, I'm not making any money, etc, etc. This is femmeslash and rated M, if it's not your thing don't read! **

"C'mon Maura. You know clubs really aren't my thing." Jane whined, plopping down on the absurdly uncomfortable chair in Maura's office.

Maura looked up from the paperwork on her desk, shooting Jane a stern look. "You need to expand your horizons Jane. You always complain that the only guys you meet are criminals or other police officers."

"That's because those are the only guys I ever meet!"

"Exactly, so try something new and come out with me. This place just opened. It's three stories with a huge dance floor." Maura said excitedly.

"Yeah, see there's your problem, 'huge dance floor'." Jane retorted with a scowl. "I do not dance in public. Actually I don't dance in private either. I don't dance period."

"Well you don't have to dance. There's a bar and I'm sure lots of alcohol." Maura said, trying a different approach. "You can just have a few drinks and leave if you don't like it. But at least give it a try."

Jane groaned and ran a hand through her unruly curls. "I don't know why I let you talk me into these things."

"Because you're my friend and sometimes you need to step outside your comfort zone." Maura grinned victoriously. "So we'll meet there about eight?"

"Sure, why not…" Jane muttered. "I'm gonna go finish up the report I was working on."

—

"I can't believe I let her talk me into these things." Jane thought as she flipped through the clothes in her closet.

She didn't have anything to wear. She didn't really have an overabundance of "going out clothes" seeing as she rarely did. She had a few dresses but she sure as heck wasn't wearing one of those. In the end she settled on a black button up that had shimmery silver threads running through it with dark jeans and her boots. She attempted to smooth down some of the frizz from her curls and even put on a bit of eyeliner. She examined herself in the mirror and huffed, that was as good as it was going to get.

She checked the address that Maura had texted her and hopped in her car making her way downtown. She parked on the street and wondered if they would even be able to get into this club as there was a line snaking around the corner outside.

She texted Maura to let her know she was here and Maura told her to meet at the door. Jane took a quick glance at herself in her review mirror before heading towards the long line of people.

"Jane!" She heard Maura call her name and the blonde teetered toward her on her sky high heels. She grinned at Jane and gestured towards the club. "Shall we?"

"Sure…" Jane replied following the other woman. "I don't know if we're gonna get in though, Maur…"

"Oh, I've already taken care of it." Maura responded, striding confidently towards the bouncer at the front of the line. She leaned in to speak with the beefy blonde watching the door and Jane couldn't hear what she said but he smiled and pulled the velvet rope aside to allow both women to slip through.

"What did you say?" Jane asked, incredulously as she followed Maura into the dark interior of the club.

"Oh I called ahead and reserved a table." Maura responded easily, making her way to the coat check.

"Oh. Of course you did." Jane answered with a smile, Maura had no qualms paying to get what she wanted.

Jane busied herself unbuttoning her coat to hand to the coat check girl. She looked up to find that Maura had already handed hers over, revealing a silky blue shirt with a deep v-neck paired with a short black leather skirt. Jane's eyes widened as she took in Maura's outfit. Maura looked up and caught Jane staring.

"Do you like it?" Maura asked, turning from side to side so Jane could see her outfit from multiple angles. "The skirt's new!"

"It's uh…" Jane searched for what to say, it was a bit different than Maura's usual outfits but she had to admit that Maura looked incredibly sexy in it. "You look very nice."

Maura smirked slightly at the brunette, eyes sparkling. "Ready?"

Jane shrugged and followed the blonde into the crowded main room of the club. Maura hadn't been kidding, the club was in fact three stories with the upper two opening to look out of the humongous dance floor on the ground level. The place was packed, since it was friday night after all.

"Drinks?" Maura asked, practically shouting to be heard over the blasting music.

Jane simply nodded in response and made her way over to the bar along one wall. Jane ordered a Jack and Coke and Maura ordered something orange with fruit floating in it.

Jane sucked down about half of her drink in a few seconds in an attempt to calm her nerves. Maura watched and grinned at the brunette.

"I got us a table over there." Maura said, leaning close to Jane's ear so that she could be heard. Her breath tickled Jane's neck and she found her face flushing. Maura pulled back and gestured to an area of tables off of the dance floor that was slightly elevated. Jane allowed Maura to lead her over to the area and she tipped the rest of her drink back on the way there. She sat her glass down on the table and Maura caught the attention of a passing server, ordering for both of them.

This area of the club, backing up against a wall, was darker than it had been by the bar. The flashing lights and strobe effects were mainly focused on the dance floor. Jane perched on one of the chairs and glanced around, taking in everything.

She could understand why some people enjoyed clubs, there was an undeniable frenetic energy that sucked you in whether you wanted it to or not. The thumping bass and the blaring music was enough to make anyone forget their troubles, if only for the fact that you couldn't really hear yourself think over all the noise.

Their server arrived at the table with two yellow drinks and Jane took the one offered to her and sniffed it uncertainly.

"Tequila sunrise." Maura informed her taking a drink. Jane tentatively sipped hers, she didn't really do cocktails, usually sticking to beer. This one wasn't bad though and she felt her body relax a bit as the alcohol in the second drink hit her bloodstream. Maura was looking around intently, observing their fellow club patrons.

—-

Two drinks later, Jane was in desperate need of a bathroom. She leaned toward Maura, but lost her balance and almost fell off of her chair. She grabbed Maura's bare arm to steady herself and flushed again. Maura grinned at the brunette as she glanced down to Jane's grasp on her arm.

"Whoops. Sorry." Jane mumbled, letting go of Maura's arm. "Gonna head to the bathroom."

Maura smiled and nodded her understanding at Jane.

Jane hopped off the chair, the world tilting only slightly in the process. Whew, looked like those drinks had been stronger than she thought. She made her way towards the opposite side of the club where the bathrooms were. After a short wait in line she made her way back out. As she approached their table Jane found it empty. Maybe she had gotten the wrong table? She glanced around, but no it was the correct one. Where was Maura?

Jane perched back on her chair and searched the crowded club for Maura. She caught a glimpse of blue silk in the middle of the dance floor and sure enough, as the woman turned around Jane saw that it was Maura. She was dancing with abandon, her hips swaying to the beat and her face was upturned, a huge grin lighting up her features.

Jane watched as she shimmied and moved to the beat, moving in and out of the writhing bodies around her. A tall blonde guy moved towards Maura, dancing with her before leaning in to say something to her. Maura laughed in response to whatever he said and Jane felt a burning in the pit of her stomach. What exactly was she feeling? Anger? Maura was of course free to flirt or dance with anyone she wanted. It must be the alcohol she had consumed, though Jane realized the feeling felt unsettlingly like jealousy.

Which was a weird reaction. Why was Jane jealous of some random dude Maura was dancing with?

Jane grabbed a shot off of a circling waitress' tray and quickly downed it. She felt the alcohol clouding her head almost immediately. She hopped off the stool and moved quickly towards the dance floor before she lost her nerve. She didn't actually have a plan, but she stalked across the dance floor until she reached Maura and the blonde guy in the middle of it.

Maura caught sight of the brunette and smiled broadly. "Jane! I thought you didn't dance?"

Jane was in fact not dancing, merely standing in the middle of the dance floor while everyone moved around her. "Oh God," She sighed internally and realized that she was going to have at least attempt to dance if she was going to stand in the middle of the dance floor. She began to move her arms and bend her knees in some semblance of moving to the beat, luckily the amount of alcohol she had consumed to seem to help with this. She used this to edge closer to Blonde Dude, she positioned herself on the side of him furthest from Maura and covertly grabbed her police badge out of her back pocket. Flashing it quickly at Blonde Dude, she growled "Get lost." His eyebrows shot up and he raised both hands in a gesture of innocence before moving away from Maura.

"Oh my God. Did I actually just do that?" Jane asked herself. She shook her head and moved closer to Maura, who grinned at her. She didn't seem to notice that Blonde Dude had suddenly disappeared. She moved closer to Jane, draping an arm on Jane's shoulder and continuing to sway her hips in a way that Jane could only describe as hypnotizing. She gazed down at Maura's body for a few seconds before realizing that she was basically staring down Maura's shirt. She watched a drop of sweat make it's way from Maura's collarbone down, to the space in between her breasts.

She quickly pulled her gaze up to the blonde's face and found Maura smirking at her. Maura had definitely caught her staring down her shirt. The blonde didn't say anything, just continued dancing and moved closer to Jane until the two women's bodies were almost touching.

Maura leaned forward so that she could speak into Jane's ear, her breath hot against Jane's skin. "You actually dance quite well, Jane."

She pulled back slightly to gaze up at the brunette, the same smirk on her face. Jane's mouth opened and closed a few times, but she couldn't think of a response. Actually her brain had gone delightfully fuzzy and all she seemed to be aware of was the music and the gorgeous blonde in front of her.

Jane knew that there were a hundred other people on the dance floor around them, she could smell the tang of sweat coming off of their bodies, she could see the flashing strobe lights illuminating everyone around her, but it was easy enough to pretend that she and Maura were the only ones there. She watched as Maura continued to dance, swaying her hips rhythmically with her eyes closed. Her one arm was still draped over Jane, anchoring the brunette to her, not that Jane would have gone anywhere.

She opened her eyes a few moments later and seemed unsurprised to find Jane watching her. She bit her lip before smiling again, this time more mischievously and grabbed one of Jane's hands, pulling it towards her own body before placing it on her waist. Although Jane had no idea what she was feeling, Maura seemed to know exactly what was going on in her head.

Actually the disjointed stream of thoughts in Jane's head went something like "Her waist is so tiny… and how is her hair still curly despite all the dancing she's doing?" and "Her boobs look amazing in that shirt" Wait, what? Jane's thoughts reeled. I mean they obviously did look amazing, but since when had she cared? "Obviously since you got jealous of a guy dancing with her and chased him off!" Jane let that realization sink in for a few seconds.

Suddenly there was a cocktail waitress in the crowd of dancers, with shots. Jane grabbed one and downed it quickly. She grabbed another and offered it to Maura. Maura took it and swallowed it, careful not to spill any. With some more liquid courage in her system, Jane put both her hands on Maura's waist and pulled the blonde closer to her.

Maura's eyes widened momentarily before practically resting her head against Jane's chest. She looked up at Jane intently before leaning in to Jane's ear. "Why don't we get out of here?"

Jane let the question hang in the air for a few seconds before nodding her head in response. Yes, that was exactly what she wanted. She was tired of being surrounded by people. Maura grasped Jane's hand in hers and weaved her way off of the dance floor. She stopped at the table to leave some money for the server before pulling Jane to the coat check.

They got their coats and pulled them on, making their way outside. The cold air hit Jane instantly as soon as they stepped outside, drying the sheen of sweat on her face and chest. She quickly stuck her hand in the air to flag down a taxi and one pulled up instantly. She opened the door and gestured for Maura to slide in and then climbed in after her. Shutting the door on the music that was still pouring out of the club, Jane felt like she had lost her hearing; everything was so muffled. She vaguely heard Maura tell the driver her address and she swallowed a few times which seemed to pop her ears.

Maura settled back into the leather seat before glancing over at Jane. Jane took in the blonde, how her cheeks were pink from the exertion of dancing, her hair was slightly mussed and her eyes were sparkling.

She rearranged herself closer to Jane, leaning in. "You look very nice tonight." She said quietly. "I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier."

"Thanks." Jane answered, her voice husky from disuse. "You look ridiculous."

Confusion flitted over Maura's features.

"Oh my God. Not ridiculous. I meant to say ridiculously gorgeous but it kind of got stuck in my head and so only ridiculous came out. Crap! I'm sorry." Jane stuttered. It felt like all of the alcohol she'd drunk was sloshing around in her head.

"Gorgeous, hm?" Maura asked, sliding her hand over to squeeze Jane's knee.

Jane leaned close to the blonde so she could whisper in her ear, "You get a little handsy when you drink." Maura smirked and moved her hand higher up to Jane's thigh. Jane gulped, "Uh…not that I'm complaining."

Jane reached up to brush an errant curl from Maura's cheek and Maura closed her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. Maura leaned towards Jane, "Thanks." She murmured, brushing her lips ever so lightly over Jane's cheekbone in the process. Jane felt a tingle at the base of her spine from the slight contact and had to suppress a shiver.

Just then the taxi pulled up in front of Maura's house. Maura paid the cabbie and then turned to Jane. "You're going to get out aren't you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Jane responded, unsure how they had gotten to Maura's so quickly. She fumbled with the handle on the door and finally wrenched it open. She practically fell out of the cab, "Whew, yeah definitely feeling the alcohol now." She muttered. Maura slid out behind her and started off for her front door, fishing her keys out of her clutch.

"Are you not as drunk as I am?" Jane called after the blonde.

"Oh, I'm feeling pleasantly fuzzy." Maura replied as she came to a stop at her front door.

Jane grinned to herself at the fact that Maura, even drunk, was still far more well spoken that Jane was sober. Maura turned the key in the door and pushed the door open. Jane followed her in, tripping over her feet in the doorway. Maura reached out to steady her, putting a hand on Jane's forearm.

Jane laughed at herself and Maura helped her to straighten up. She didn't let go of Jane's arm though, even after it was clear that Jane was alright. Instead she stepped towards Jane, closing the distance between them. She leaned in and and pressed her lips to Jane's, so Jane let her eyes slipped closed. Just as quickly as it had started, Maura pulled back slightly, ending the kiss.

"Oh." Jane breathed softly, opening her eyes.

"I… I'm sorry." Maura replied, a slight flush on her cheeks. "I don't know what came over me—"

Jane interrupted her with a kiss, this one deeper and more insistent than the last. All of the alcohol that Jane had consumed was quieting her thoughts, filling her head with a low hum. She was fine with this, she didn't want to think or overanalyze, and she was doing what finally felt right.

Maura threaded a hand through Jane's unruly hair, gently pulling her towards the blonde. Maura deepened the kiss, swiping her tongue across Jane's lower lip and Jane heard a moan slip from the back of her throat.

Maura pulled back slightly, grinning and starting clawing at the buttons on Jane's shirt. Getting them undone she pushed the fabric off of Jane's shoulders, leaving her in her tank top. Jane could feel a trail of fire everywhere that Maura's fingers touched. Maura placed a quick kiss on Jane's collarbone before pulling her own top over her head, leaving her in a blue strapless bra. Jane simply stared, admiring the pale skin in front of her; these were the breasts that she'd been drooling over earlier in the evening.

Maura pulled Jane in to another scorching kiss before mumbling into the other woman's lips, "Bedroom?"

Jane nodded her agreement, afraid that her voice would betray her and crack if she spoke. Maura grabbed Jane by the hand, leading her as if Jane wasn't perfectly aware where Maura's bedroom was. Jane didn't really mind though, relishing the feeling of Maura's smaller hand in hers.

Maura opened the door and pulled Jane forward before giving her a slight push onto the bed. Jane basically fell backwards onto the bed, not having half the grace of her sober self. Maura grinned and deftly unzipped her skirt, slipping it off before she climbed onto the bed, crawling up to straddle Jane's body. She growled slightly as she pulled the tank top over Jane's head and carelessly deposited it on the floor beside them. This sound coming from Maura was incredibly sexy and Jane found herself instantly flushing with arousal.

Jane had the clarity to be glad that she'd worn one of her more acceptable looking black bras, even if it was plain compared to Maura's frilly and lacy underwear. Maura, herself, didn't seem to care much and had moved straight for Jane's exposed neck, placing kisses and sucking at the sensitive skin there.

Jane moaned at the feeling of Maura's tongue on her neck. Maura moved up to hover over Jane, her lips only a few inches from Jane's.

"Jane?" Maura asked, her breath ghosting over Jane. "Is this… alright?"

Jane cleared her throat, trying to compose her thoughts, which was hard with Maura's lips that close to hers. Mostly all she was thinking about was kissing the blonde. "Yeah… yeah it is." Jane grinned. "It's more than alright." She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to Maura's. She marveled in the feeling of the blonde's lips, how soft they were and how Jane felt like she had been let in on a secret.

Maura kissed down Jane's neck, sucking at the skin and nipping at it with her teeth. "Oh jeeze…" Jane moaned. Maura quickly reached behind the brunette and unclasped her bra, pulling it off and discarding it behind her. She grinned slyly seeing Jane topless and licked her lips before diving back down to lick and kiss the bare skin.

Jane had never had a lover pay so much attention to her body, Maura seemed to find joy just in exploring Jane's skin. Jane decided she wanted her share of the fun and reached behind the blonde to undo her bra, allowing it to fall forward. Maura grinned and seeing Jane's look of uncertainty, took both of Jane's hands in hers, moving them up to palm her breasts. Jane ran her fingers over the skin there before rolling a nipple between her fingers. Maura responded with a gasp and arched her body into Jane.

"I… Wow." Was all Jane could manage to get out, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Mmmhhmm." Maura murmured in reply before sliding down Jane's body slowly. She quickly undid Jane's pants and pulled both them and her underwear over her hips. With another grin, her green eyes sparkling, Maura settled between Jane's thighs.

Jane felt her body stiffen and she braced herself, but then wondered what exactly she was preparing herself for. Maura ran her fingers over the inside of Jane's thighs lightly.

"Jane? Relax." Maura said softly, continuing to stroke Jane's thighs. Jane released a breath and let her eyes slide close. She could feel Maura's breath on her stomach as she slid lower and feel hair brushing the tops of her thighs, the next thing she felt was Maura's lips on her, her tongue swirling around Jane's clit.

"Holy shit." Jane breathed out forcefully at the sensation and then she moaned as Maura changed tactics, slipping two fingers inside the brunette. Jane groaned and bucked her hips up to meet Maura's fingers. "Maura… I. Oh my God." Jane mumbled, a hand clutched over her eyes as struggled to string a sentence together.

Jane fought to catch her breath, but it was increasingly hard especially when Maura was varying the speed of her fingers, never quite allowing Jane to catch up with her. Jane felt her stomach clench in delicious anticipation and she tried to slow down her breathing, wanting to hold on to the wonderful feeling of this moment.

But Maura's deft fingers brought her closer to orgasm with each passing second and soon she threw her head back, gasping as waves of pleasure overtook her body. She rode out each shuddering wave and when they were over she felt Maura's body beside hers. She finally managed to regain control of her muscles and she opened her eyes to find Maura gazing at her. The blonde brushed a strand of dark hair out of Jane's face and smiled.

"Seriously, how did you? What were we… What have I…" Jane stammered and Maura laughed lightly before interrupting her with a fiery kiss.

"It doesn't matter." Maura assured her, placing another kiss on her lips. "All that matters is we got here now."

**- Thanks for reading! **


End file.
